Freedom
by Skovko
Summary: Roman has been feeling like someone has been watching him for a while. Seth visits him and catches a woman using Roman's guest house. She has no idea who they are but they're quick to inform her about their money and fame. The warning is clear. She can't go to war with them if she ever escapes. They decide to make their dark fantasy come true and use her like they want to.
1. Irony

Seth looked at Roman. There was something off about his older friend. He didn't seem scared but there was some sort of anxiety there. Something bothered Roman for sure. When Roman had invited Seth to come home with him for their days off, Seth had accepted. He needed to know what was bothering Roman.

"I'm just gonna dive straight in. You've seemed off for a while now," Seth said.  
"I can't shake the feeling that someone's watching me," Roman said.  
"You got a lot of fans," Seth reminded Roman.  
"Not like that. I know I got eyes on me everywhere I go," Roman sighed. "But here at home. It feels like someone's watching me."  
"A stalker?" Seth smirked.

Seth stepped out of the kitchen and into the dark living room. He had left his bag in there and he figured he might as well pick it up.

"How long have you been feeling like this?" Seth asked.  
"I don't know. Three weeks maybe. Ever since Dean and Renee were here," Roman said.

Seth stopped but didn't pick up his bag. He was looking out of the window. The darkness in the room allowed him to see outside.

"Roman," Seth said. "You are being watched."  
"What do you mean?" Roman asked.

Roman came into the living room fast and went to stand next to Seth. Whatever Seth was seeing, Roman couldn't see.

"Someone just walked into your guest house," Seth said.  
"Are you sure?" Roman asked.  
"Yes, I'm sure," Seth said. "I'm telling you, someone's down there."  
"Who?" Roman asked.  
"How the hell should I know? I just saw someone walk in there," Seth said.

Roman walked back to the kitchen and came back five seconds later with two kitchen knives. He handed one of them to Seth.

"Whoever it is, they're gonna be in for a surprise," Roman said. "Don't ask questions first. There's knives down there as well. If they try anything funny, you attack. It's an intruder. We got the law on our side."  
"Please," Seth chuckled. "As if I would be afraid to use a knife."

The two men left Roman's house and walked to the guest house. The guest house was dark but they knew someone was in there. Roman grabbed the handle of the door and pressed down. The door was unlocked. He silently opened the door and both men stepped inside.

They heard the toilet flush and went to stand ready. The bathroom door opened and someone stepped out. Roman grabbed the intruder's arms and a female scream reached them. Seth hit the light switch and stared at the woman in Roman's arms. Long, blonde hair. Clearly bleached since her roots were showing a few centimeters. Her eyes were bright green and they looked scared. She wore a pair of worn out, light grey sneakers, a pair of black denim jeans and a sky blue t-shirt.

"What do we have here?" Seth smirked.  
"Please," the woman whispered.  
"It speaks," Seth said. "What's your name?"  
"Freedom," she answered.  
"Freedom?" Roman laughed. "Now there's some fucking irony since you're not going anywhere."

The woman was trembling in Roman's arms. She was eyeing the kitchen knife still in Seth's hand. He stepped up close to her.

"What are we gonna do about you?" Seth asked.  
"Please, let me go," Freedom pleaded.  
"We could do that but where's the fun in that?" Seth asked.  
"We can call the police on her," Roman said. "Or we can punish her ourselves."  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Seth grinned.  
"Just like we often talked about," Roman grinned back.

Seth grabbed Freedom's t-shirt and ran the knife down the middle. She was still trembling, and tears started running down her cheeks.

"Please," Freedom whispered.  
"Ssh," Seth shushed her. "You don't speak."

Seth grabbed her bra and cut it open in front. Her breasts sprang free. He pressed the tip of the knife into her side as a warning before he started feeling her breasts with his free hand. He quickly forced her nipples to harden. He pinched one hard just to enjoy the look of pain that came over her face.

"What else are you hiding?" Seth asked.

He opened her jeans and stared at her. She was still crying but she was trying to do it as silently as she could.

"Step out of your shoes," Roman said.

She did as she was told. She couldn't start fighting with two men that were build like bricks and held knives on top of that. Seth grabbed her jaw and forced her to look at him.

"Is it starting to sink in yet? The old saying about never meeting your idols?" Seth asked.

Her face changed to one of confusion.

"What?" Seth asked surprised. "You really don't know who he is? Who I am? You just chose this house for... What reason exactly?"  
"It was unlocked. I'm homeless," Freedom said.  
"Damn it, Dean!" Roman growled. "He must have forgot to lock when they were here."  
"Lucky us," Seth licked his lips. "That brought this little girl right into our arms. And she's not going anywhere now. Oh no, sugar plum. Allow me to introduce us. I'm Seth Rollins and the big dog behind you is Roman Reigns. Famous wrestlers. Which means we got money. If you ever get out of here somehow, we got money to go to war with you. Lots and lots of money. And we don't ever get tired. You don't wanna do that."

Roman chuckled behind her. She knew this wasn't some sort of sick joke. They meant every word.

"Should we get started?" Seth asked.  
"Wait, I want this on camera," Roman said. "You go ahead and start."

Roman pushed Freedom towards Seth. Seth grabbed her arm and dragged her into the bedroom. Roman appeared next to Seth with his phone in his hand. He was filming everything.

"Pants and panties off!" Seth demanded.

Freedom knew there was no room to argue. She had to do what they wanted. She had no doubt they would kill her if she didn't. She stripped out of her pants and panties.

"Very nice," Roman smirked.  
"On the bed," Seth said.

She sat up on the bed and hugged her knees.

"No, no, no," Seth chuckled. "Lie down on your back and spread your legs."

She slowly lied down but kept her legs together.

"Final warning," Seth said annoyed. "Spread your legs or I'll fuck you with the knife instead."

She moved her eyes to the ceiling and spread her legs. She concentrated on a spot in the ceiling as Seth joined her on the bed. She tried to block out everything while he got on top of her and took what he wanted. Tears kept running down her face while she heard him grunt and felt the pain he brought and the heavy weight from his body on top of her. He finally finished and moved away from her. She rolled over on her side to curl up, but a hand grabbed her hip and forced her back on her back.

"Hey, we're not finished yet," Roman said. "Here, film this."

For a second she brought her eyes down to see Roman hand his phone to Seth so that Seth could keep filming. She looked up at the ceiling again while Roman got on top of her to abuse her the same way as Seth had just done. She had no idea how long it took. She kept looking at the spot in the ceiling until Roman was done. This time they allowed her to roll over and curl up.

"What do we do now? We can't have her run away while we sleep," Seth said.  
"Wait here," Roman said.

Roman put on his boxers and ran out of the guest house. He came back a few minutes later with a pair of handcuffs and a huge grin on his face.

"Of course," Seth laughed. "I should have guessed you have toys laying around."  
"This will do for tonight. Just chain her to one of us," Roman said.  
"I'll take her," Seth smirked at Freedom. "Again and again."


	2. Chain

Freedom hadn't slept much that night. She had dozed off here and there, but everytime Seth or Roman did the slightest movement, her eyes flew open. She was lying between them on the bed with her wrist cuffed together with Seth's wrist.

"Fuck, this is a good bed," Seth yawned. "I slept good."  
"Only the best for my guests," Roman said.  
"Only the best," Seth grinned. "I know how to start my morning really good."

Roman got out of bed and grabbed his phone. He started recording right away. Seth rolled Freedom over on her stomach. Since his right wrist was locked together with her left wrist, he dragged her arm across under her own throat so it felt like she was either gonna choke herself out or break her arm.

"Open wide," Seth chuckled.

He drove his knees down between her legs to make her spread them. He fumbled around with his left hand on his dick. He finally managed to force his way inside her which drove the first of many tears from her eyes.

"Fuck, the bitch is dry," Seth said.  
"Keep fucking her," Roman chuckled. "She'll be nice and wet in no time. It's not like she can control it."  
"I know," Seth grinned.

His thrusts came slow and hard. Her body rocked back and forward again and again. She concentrated on the pain in her arm. She would rather feel that pain than the pain he was delivering between her legs. He finally groaned out as he came and rolled down next to her. Her eyes found his, and he gave her a sickening grin.

"Keys," Seth said.

Roman walked over with the key to the handcuffs. Seth removed the handcuffs from both of them. Roman handed Seth the phone. Seth sat up and kept recording as Roman grabbed Freedom's ankles and yanked her to the edge of the bed. Her knees landed on the floor but her upper body stayed on the bed. He went down on his knees as well, pressed the side of her head down into the bed and entered her. She whimpered in pain but she didn't dare to ask him to stop.

"She likes it," Seth said. "Hear how she moans so pretty for you."  
"I knew she was just playing hard to get," Roman laughed. "Fucking delicious cunt we got here to play with."  
"Smile for the camera, sugar plum," Seth said.

Seth moved the phone closer to her face. She stared at the screen with tears streaming down her face.

"Smile, cunt!" Seth screamed.

His scream was so loud and cold that chills went down her spine. She managed to force a little smile that no one in their right mind would ever see as a real one.

"Good girl," Seth tapped her cheek. "You're so pretty when you smile."

Roman finished that same second and pulled out with a smirk on his face.

"Best way to start a morning," Roman chuckled.  
"I agree," Seth said.

Seth turned off the camera and handed Roman his phone again.

"We probably should clean her up a bit," Roman sniffed his armpit. "And clean up ourselves too."

Roman stood up and grabbed Freedom's arm. She stood up too and followed him out to the bathroom. The bathroom was placed in the middle of the guest house so it didn't have any windows. Just the door that she wasn't gonna get out of as long as anyone was in there with her.

"Get in the shower," Roman said.  
"Clean up real nice for us," Seth said.

Freedom stepped into the shower and started cleaning. Roman joined her in there to get cleaned too. As soon as he was done, he swapped places with Seth. None of them spoke to her while showering. She did her best to show them that she got rid of all the traces of them that she could. Once they were done showering and drying, the two men dressed themselves. She eyed her jeans that had been folded and placed on a shelf.

"Can I leave now?" Freedom asked.  
"Leave?" Roman laughed. "What gave you that idea?"  
"I cleaned myself. I won't tell anyone," Freedom said.  
"Did you hear that, Roman? She won't tell anyone," Seth said.

Seth grabbed the kitchen knife he had brought to the guest house the night before. He pushed Freedom up against the wall and placed the knife across her throat. She got so scared that she closed her eyes. Of course the feeling of the cold metal against her throat didn't disappear just because she couldn't see it.

"Do you want me to kill you?" Seth asked.  
"No," Freedom said.  
"You know who we are. You know where you are. The only way out of this house is for us to kill you," Seth said. "So I'm only gonna ask you this once because next time I'm just gonna fucking kill you without asking you first. Do you wanna stay or do you wanna leave?"  
"Stay!" Freedom yelled in tears. "I wanna stay!"  
"Good girl," Seth said.

Seth removed the knife from her throat. She opened her eyes to see Roman was filming. She shouldn't be surprised. Apparently he had a weird fetish of filming women being raped and tortured. He put his phone away and smirked at Seth.

"What are we gonna do when we go back on the road?" Seth asked.  
"I got an idea. I gotta run out and buy some items though," Roman said.  
"Go buy whatever is needed. I can handle her alone," Seth said.  
"I'll bring back breakfast too," Roman said.

No one spoke while Roman was gone. Seth placed Freedom on a kitchen chair and cuffed her wrist to one of the table legs while he sat on a chair on the opposite side and used his phone. An hour and a half later Roman came back with groceries in bags. He placed them on the kitchen counter before finding a long chain and two thick padlocks in one of them.

"You wanna chain her up?" Seth asked.  
"To the toilet. She can't break it or pull it up from the ground in order to get free. We'll put a pillow and some blankets in there. Then we bolt the door shut just in case," Roman said.

He pulled up a bolt lock from the bag.

"It could work. What else have you got in those bags?" Seth asked.  
"Breakfast and just food in general. If we're gonna leave her alone for days, we need to feed her. There's water in the bathroom. She'll survive," Roman said.  
"You can't do this to me," Freedom said.  
"We can," Roman grinned. "And we will."

Roman looked at Seth, and both men started laughing. They had often talked about keeping a woman as a sex slave together. Several other men on the roster were in on that talk as well. This was their dark fantasy coming true.

"Don't worry," Roman said. "If you behave all day today, we'll leave the lights on when we leave. If you don't, you're gonna sit out there in darkness."  
"Your call, sugar plum," Seth said. "If I was you, I would be really good."


	3. Puppy

Freedom felt a strange wave of relief and happiness wash over her when she heard the front door to the guest house open. She had no idea how many days she had been in the bathroom. She had no form for entertainment. She didn't even have a clock to tell time. Since there was no window, she had no idea when it was day or night. The light had been on the entire time.

The food she had been given was long gone. She had never taken that many showers in such a short amount of time before. Showers were the only thing she could control in the little room. This was another form for torture. She felt like she was going out of her mind.

"Honey, I'm home!" Seth yelled.

The bolt was unlocked seconds later. The door opened and Roman and Seth stood there. A third man was looking over Seth's shoulder. Roman walked out and unlocked her ankle from the chain. He grabbed her arm and walked her out of the room. The third man had a menacing smile on his face that slowly turned into a creepy grin.

"Meet Dean," Roman said.  
"So you're the movie star," Dean kept grinning. "I've seen all your videos. I can't wait to experience you first hand."  
"Why wait? Just do her now," Seth said.  
"You won't mind? I mean, she's yours after all," Dean said.  
"No, help yourself, man," Roman said. "Mi casa es su casa."  
"Any rules?" Dean asked.  
"Nope. Do whatever you want," Roman answered.

Dean grabbed Freedom's hair and pulled her over to the couch in the living room. There was no reason for him to pull her by the hair other than he wanted to. She was already following orders to stay alive. She wouldn't have fought him. He bent her over the back of the couch and kicked her legs apart. She heard him zip down his pants. He grabbed the flesh of her left buttock and twisted it around in a painful move at the same time as he pushed his dick inside her. She whimpered in pain. She wasn't sure what hurt the most, his thick dick tearing her insides apart of his fingers twisting her flesh around.

"You like her?" Roman asked.  
"Very much," Dean answered. "I can see why you chose to keep her around."  
"Make her look this way," Roman said.

Dean grabbed Freedom's hair and forced her head to the side. To no surprise Roman was filming Dean raping her.

"God!" Roman rubbed his dick through his jeans. "I'm getting hard just by watching."  
"Almost done," Dean said.

Dean emptied himself inside her a few seconds later. He pulled out of her and snickered. He walked over to Roman and took the phone from the bigger man. Roman unzipped his jeans as he walked over behind her to continue where Dean had left. He was fast inside her, and his thrusts came faster than days earlier. Clearly he had a hunger that he needed satiated.

"Fuck this! I can't wait," Seth said.

Seth moved in front of her. She looked at him to see he already had his dick out. His hand was moving up and down at a frantic pace.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!" Seth chanted.

Seth grabbed her hair and yanked her head up just in time to cum over her face. She felt a new level of humiliation as his warm cum landed on her face. She closed her eyes but she couldn't block it out. She felt it slowly run down her cheeks and over her lips and chin.

"Fuck, that was hot," Dean said.  
"You got it on camera?" Roman asked.  
"Every drop," Dean chuckled. "Now you, big man."

Roman squeezed her hips as hard as he could. He groaned out in pleasure and emptied himself inside her like Dean had done. He pulled out of her and smiled widely at the camera before Dean turned it off.

"She needs a shower," Roman laughed.  
"I'll handle it," Dean said. "I could use one myself."  
"We'll start making lunch then," Seth said.

Dean grabbed Freedom's arm and pulled her with him to the bathroom. He stripped out of his clothes and pushed her into the shower. He stood as close to her as he could. He could see how uncomfortable she felt, and it only made him smirk at her.

"Wash me," he said.

She grabbed the body shampoo and squirted some of it out in her hand. She started soaping in his chest and his arms. He smirked again and pushed down on her shoulders. She got down on her knees and soaped in his legs.

"Clean my dick," he said.

She started soaping his dick. He instantly got hard.

"Keep going," he said. "Up and down. Come on, cunt. You've handled a dick before. Clean it real good. Make me happy."

She stared at the tiles next to him while she continued moving her hand. He grabbed her hair and forced her to look at him as he came. A menacing smile spread across his face before he let go of her hair and turned around so he had her back against her.

"And now clean my ass," he said.

She felt humiliated as she cleaned his ass and afterwards his back. The shower felt like another form of torture. She felt relieved when he was finally satisfied with how she had cleaned him. They got out of the shower, got dried and joined Roman and Seth in the kitchen.

"I'm starving," Dean said.  
"Lunch is ready," Roman said.

Dean sat down on one of the chairs. Freedom was about to sit down too but Seth stopped her.

"Not you," Seth said. "Down on the floor on your knees."

She got down on her knees and looked up at Seth. He had a bowl in his hands. He placed it down in front of her on the floor. There was rice and pieces of chicken in it.

"You eat from your bowl like a good puppy," Seth said.

She reached her hand forward to take the bowl but Seth kicked her hand away.

"No!" Seth growled. "No hands! You'll only eat with your mouth like the filthy dog you are. And you better empty the entire bowl if you ever want to see daylight again. I'm not fucking around with you. Eat or die, cunt! I honestly don't give a fuck what you choose."

She placed her hands on the floor and leaned over the bowl to eat. She heard them all laugh at her before starting to eat their own lunch. She didn't look up at them. She concentrated on eating until the bowl was empty. She sat back and kept her eyes on the empty bowl. She didn't want to look at them unless she was forced to.

"Good girl," Seth said.  
"Keep behaving and you might end up getting a little more leash," Roman said. "Be good to me and my friends, and always obey us, and I'll reward you."  
"Speaking of," Dean said. "Sleeping arrangements?"  
"Let's try and see if she can behave tonight," Roman said. "Can you?"

When freedom didn't answer, Dean kicked her side.

"Hey!" Dean snapped. "He asked you a question!"

Freedom looked up at met Roman eyes.

"Can you behave? Can you be good?" Roman asked.  
"Yes. So good. I promise. Anything you want," Freedom said.  
"If we don't chain you tonight to one of us, what will you do?" Roman asked.  
"I'll sleep," Freedom answered.  
"That's right," Roman smiled. "And if you need anything, you'll ask one of us before doing it. You don't do anything without permission."

She shook her head to show him she understood.

"Say it," Roman said.  
"I don't do anything without permission," Freedom said.  
"Good girl," Seth snickered. "We might end up with a really good, obedient puppy on our hands."


	4. Pee

Freedom woke up in the middle of the night. She had no idea what time it was but it was still dark outside. She was lying between Roman and Seth but she wasn't chained to any of them. Dean was sleeping in an arm chair that he had carried from the living room and placed next to the door inside the bedroom. She felt her bladder hurt. She had to pee.

"Is anyone awake?" Freedom asked lowly.  
"What do you want?" Dean grumbled.  
"Can I use the bathroom?" She asked.  
"No," he answered.  
"I have to pee," she said.  
"I don't give a fuck!" He growled.

She knew it would be pointless arguing with him. If she got up and tried to leave without permission, she would be in for a whole lot of pain. She tried letting her mind wander far away but her bladder kept bringing her back to reality. When the sun rose and the men finally started waking up, she was curled up and trying her hardest not to wet the bed.

"What's up with you?" Roman asked.  
"Do you guys wanna see something funny?" Dean asked.

He walked up to the bed. He grabbed Freedom, rolled her over on her back and pressed down hard on her stomach on top of her bladder. She couldn't control it. She cried out in pain and felt herself pee. She managed to stop herself but it only hurt more to keep the rest within.

"Oh my fucking god! That's gross!" Seth yelled.

Dean grabbed Freedom's hair, yanked her around on the bed and pressed her face down in the wet puddle on the sheet.

"Lick it up," he said.

She kept crying. He knew as well as her that he was to blame for this. She had asked him to use the bathroom hours earlier.

"Lick it up!" He screamed.

She stuck out her tongue and connected it with the wet spot. He started laughing and let go of her hair. She felt hands pull her out of bed. She looked up to see it was Roman.

"You're gonna clean this mess," Roman said. "But first you need a shower. You pissed on yourself."

He escorted her to the bathroom and closed the door. She was happy that she was alone. She sat down to pee the rest out. Her stomach was hurting badly from having held it in for that many hours. When she was done, she went into the shower. She cleaned up quickly and leaned her forehead against the cool tiles. She heard the door open. Someone entered. She didn't care who. It didn't matter. They were all sick sons of bitches. Someone stepped up behind her in the shower and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you alright?" Roman asked.  
"Yes," she answered.

They both knew it was a lie. There was no point in telling the truth. He didn't care anyway.

"Why didn't you ask to go to the toilet?" He asked.  
"I did," she answered. "I asked Dean hours ago. He told me no."  
"Don't lie," he said.  
"I'm not," she said.  
"I'll ask him. If you're lying, I'll punish you," he said.

She didn't say anything else. It didn't matter. If Dean told Roman that she was lying, Roman was gonna believe Dean over her. She was sure she was about to be punished the second they joined Dean and Seth again. To her surprise Dean actually decided to be honest.

"She says she asked you to use the toilet," Roman said.  
"She did," Dean said.  
"Why did you tell her no?" Roman asked.  
"It was in the middle of the fucking night. I couldn't bother getting up. And admit that her peeing the bed was fun," Dean said.

Dean was snickering but Seth and Roman weren't joining him.

"That was kinda cruel," Roman said.  
"Really?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "We're fucking her against her will here, and you think that was cruel? Wake up, Roman! None of us are saints here."  
"Just don't do shit like that again," Roman grabbed Freedom's arm. "Come on. You need to change the sheets."

Dean watched Roman and Freedom walk out of the kitchen and then turned his eyes to Seth.

"Do you got anything to say too?" Dean asked.  
"I'm with Roman," Seth said.  
"I figured," Dean said.  
"We're breaking her down, Dean. This is not about who can hurt her the most. It's about getting her to a point where she thinks she wants this. Or at least knows that her only way out of here is death. And I really don't want her to choose death. That's why we need to hand her a bone sometimes. Like when she needs to pee and she asks nicely, she gets to pee," Seth said.  
"Yes, daddy," Dean rolled his eyes. "But admit it was fun. Just a little bit."  
"It was," Seth grinned. "The look on her face was priceless. A shame Roman didn't get that on camera."

Dean took out his phone and waved it in the air.

"I did," Dean said.  
"You were filming?" Seth asked.  
"I know how Roman loves his little homemade movie projects so I placed my phone on the dresser. I knew he would want to keep this. Once he's calmed down, he's gonna love having this memory," Dean said.  
"Send it to his phone," Seth said.  
"Yo, Roman!" Dean yelled. "I'm sending you a video!"

Dean sent the video to Roman's phone right away and then deleted it on his own phone.

"I don't understand how he dares keeping that shit on his phone. If anyone ever finds it, he's in big trouble," Dean said.  
"He's never gonna tell anyone the password to his phone," Seth said.


	5. Darkness

Freedom woke up between Seth and Roman again. Dean was once again in the arm chair. She didn't feel the urge to pee this morning. She knew the men would be leaving early today. They had talked about it the day before.

"Morning boner is the worst!" Dean said loudly.

Seth and Roman sat up and chuckled. Freedom sat up too to see Dean walk towards the bed while masturbating.

"I need some help from my favorite cunt," Dean smirked.

Dean sat down on the bed with his back against the wall. He spread his legs and patted the spot between them.

"On your knees. Face towards me," Dean said.  
"Dude, are you sure?" Seth asked.  
"I need it," Dean said.  
"We haven't tested that yet," Seth said.  
"I don't mind being a guinea pig," Dean chuckled.

Freedom sat up on her knees in front of Dean. He grabbed her jaw in an iron grip and forced her to open her mouth.

"Let me see those teeth," He said. "Nice teeth, horsy."  
"Horsy!" Seth snorted in laughter.  
"Here's the deal," Dean said. "If I feel your teeth, I'm gonna knock every single one of them out. I don't care how many times I'll have to punch you. There won't be any left. Am I making myself clear?"

Freedom nodded as much as she could when he was still holding on to her jaw tightly. He grinned at her, let go of her and pointed at his dick.

"Suck it!" Dean demanded.

Roman stepped up next to them. Freedom didn't need to look at Roman to know he was filming it. He was always filming what they did to her. She leaned forward and wrapped her mouth around Dean's dick. He grabbed her hair and let out a loud moan.

"Just like that," Dean said. "Fuck, that's good!"

Dean grinned at his brothers and dropped his eyes to Roman's dick.

"Dude, you're hard. Get in there," Dean said.  
"Take over, Seth," Roman said.

Seth took the phone while Roman got up on the bed. He grabbed Freedom's hips and forced his way inside her as many times before.

"Fuck her hard. Force her down on my dick," Dean said.

Roman's thrusts came hard as requested. He kept sending her forward and pulling her back. Dean was having a great time watching Freedom being pushed back and forward with her mouth on his dick. Roman came fast and pulled out of her.

"Seth?" Dean asked.  
"I don't do sloppy seconds," Seth said.  
"I've fucked her plenty of times with your cum inside her. How is this any different?" Roman asked.  
"I'm not you. I don't like anyone getting there before me," Seth said.  
"Stop bickering," Dean laughed. "She comes with another hole, you know. Just fuck her ass."

Freedom made a sound and pulled her head up. Dean grabbed her head and forced it back down on his dick as far as he could. She started making gagging and choking noises while trying to move her body away. He laughed and held on tight to her head while Seth got up behind her.

"Like a fucking rodeo," Dean joked. "Control the wild horse, Seth."  
"I'm trying," Seth laughed.

Seth spat in his hand and rubbed it over his dick. It wasn't enough but it had to do. He grabbed her hips to hold her still and slowly forced his way inside her ass. She cried around Dean's dick. Even Dean was surprised she didn't use her teeth in that moment. Clearly she believed his threat. A threat that he was gonna make into a fact if she used those teeth. He hadn't been lying.

"Holy shit, she's tight," Seth said.  
"Make her gape," Roman said.

Dean started moving her head up and down again. At least she didn't feel like gagging anymore. She hardly acknowledged Dean's dick in her mouth at that point. The pain from Seth fucking her ass was too strong to think about anything else. She couldn't control her sounds. She was crying and whimpering, and apparently that made Dean cum fast. He shot his load down her throat without warning. She made gagging noises again but he grabbed her throat with one hand and placed his other hand over her mouth.

"Swallow, cunt!" Dean growled.

She swallowed as fast as she could. Dean twisted a little sideways smile at her.

"That's better," Dean said.

Dean kept holding on to her throat to keep her head up in front of him so he could watch her expression of pain while Seth went to town on her ass. Roman moved around to make sure he got everything on camera.

"Holy fuck!" Seth moaned.

Seth buried himself as deep inside her as he could and held still. He started grinning like a little boy while Roman turned the phone up at his face.

"That good, huh?" Roman chuckled.  
"Fucking awesome," Seth said. "Do you want a creampie shot?"  
"Do I ever!" Roman said.

Seth pulled out and spread her ass cheeks so that Roman could film down inside her abused hole.

"That's mine," Seth said proudly.  
"Don't be such a child," Roman said.  
"Share with the other boys," Dean chuckled.  
"Okay, let's get her in the shower," Roman said.

She was slightly limping when Roman pulled her up from the bed. Seth and Dean snickered from their spots on the bed as Roman escorted her out to the bathroom. Like the morning before, he closed the door and let her be out there for a few minutes alone while he walked back to the bedroom.

"You two are giggling like school boys," Roman said.  
"Feel free to join us," Dean said.  
"How was it?" Roman looked at Seth. "Her ass, I mean."  
"I'm sure that was a virgin ass," Seth chuckled. "Fucking delicious, man. Ten out of ten. Would do it again."  
"And her mouth?" Roman looked at Dean.  
"I took a gamble and it paid off," Dean smirked. "She knows I mean business. If she wants to keep her teeth, she'll keep them away from any dick."  
"I'm gonna go join her," Roman said.

Freedom was leaning her forehead against the cool tiles again when she heard the door open. Once again she didn't care who it was. They were all bringing pain so it didn't matter. Someone stepped up behind her and grabbed her shoulders. She knew it was Roman by the way he touched her. Despite him being just as evil as the other two, his hands always felt softer somehow.

"Are you alright?" He asked.  
"Yes," she answered.

Another day, another lie. They both knew it.

"How was it?" He asked.

She wasn't sure what he meant. How was what? How was it being held down and forced against her will? Was that really what he was asking her? His hands slid down and grabbed her ass. He kneaded her ass cheeks softly before spreading them and letting his fingers slide over her asshole. She shivered in fear but didn't say anything.

"Did you like it?" He asked.

He was expecting to hear another yes. She was sure of it. She couldn't say it. She couldn't let out that lie. She didn't dare say no either. She kept quiet, hoping he would stop tormenting her soon enough. He let go of her ass and grabbed the body shampoo. She sighed in relief as she heard him squirt some of it out in his hand.

"Hold still," he said.

She didn't get a chance to figure out beforehand what he was planning and what he had used the body shampoo for until he pressed her up against the wall and started working his dick inside her ass.

"Please!" She cried.  
"Do I need to use more?" He asked.

He held up the body shampoo in front of her face. He really was twisted. He had used it as lube. It didn't matter what she said. He was gonna do it no matter what. She shook her head no and let the tears fall as he continued to work his way inside her. She felt like burning up when he held still. She turned her head to the side and wasn't surprised to find his phone standing on the sink, filming them in the shower.

"Wow, Seth was right. You are tight. I got in though. All the way even. Fuck, you feel good," he said.

He started moving slow at first as if he was actually trying to go easy on her to make her enjoy it. It didn't last long though. Soon enough he was setting a fast pace, groaning and moaning behind her, until he finally came.

"Damn good ass," he chuckled as he pulled out.

He stayed silent while cleaning himself. After the shower they walked out in the kitchen where Dean and Seth were making breakfast.

"You should try it," Seth said.  
"Renee lets me fuck her ass whenever I want," Dean said.  
"Lucky you. Becky never lets me touch hers," Seth said.

They both looked at Roman and Freedom that stepped into the kitchen. Freedom looked confused by the mention of female names.

"What?" Seth chuckled. "Did you think you were the only girl in our lives?"  
"You got others locked up?" Freedom asked.

Dean held up his phone and showed Freedom a picture of Renee.

"She's my wife. I don't need to hold her against her will. She loves me," Dean said.  
"Your wife?" Freedom asked.  
"And this is my fiance Becky," Seth said.

Seth held up his phone to show Freedom a picture of Becky.

"Do they know about me?" Freedom asked.

All three men started laughing. Clearly that was a no. She couldn't believe someone so cruel as them had women waiting for them at home. Women that loved them. Women that actually wanted them.

"Renee would leave me in a heartbeat if she knew about you," Dean said.  
"Becky would be the one calling the police on me," Seth said.

Seth grabbed a plate with two pieces of half burnt toast. There wasn't anything on them. He placed the plate down on the floor.

"Eat, puppy," Seth said.

Freedom got down on her hands and knees and ate the food with her mouth alone. The men ignored her while she was eating. They were enjoying their own breakfast. Once they were done, Roman grabbed the food for her for the next four days. He walked her back to the bathroom, placed the food on the floor and chained her ankle to the toilet.

"Roman," she looked at him.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"I'll do anything you want. I'll go out on the streets and turn tricks for you so you can earn money on me," she said.  
"I don't need money," he said. "What is this about?"  
"Please, don't bring them again. Just you. They scare me too much," she said.  
"No, no, no!" His voice flew up in anger. "I told you to behave! I fucking told you, cunt! Good cunts get treats. Bad cunts get punished. Well, guess what, cunt? You're getting fucking punished!"

He grabbed the blankets, the pillow and the food she was supposed to have the next four days. He walked out of the bathroom, slammed the door, push the bolt lock in place and hit the light switch so she was left in darkness.

"Damn, that's cold," Seth said.  
"She doesn't want you to come around anymore. Do you think she should be rewarded for that?" Roman asked.  
"What a cunt!" Seth crossed his arms. "As if she can get rid of me."  
"Four days without food and light will put her head back straight," Roman said.  
"Without food?" Dean asked.  
"She has water. She won't die," Roman said.


	6. Shard

Freedom opened her eyes when she heard the bolt lock being pushed aside. The door opened and she could see Roman standing there. She blinked at what little daylight came through the open door. Four days in darkness had her eyes feeling sore.

"Hi, baby girl," he said.

He hit the light switch. The lamp in the ceiling blinked and then went out.

"Huh, what do you know?" he chuckled. "Guess it hadn't mattered if I had left it on. It would have gone out anyway."

He looked at her. She was sitting on the floor tiles, looking up at him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.  
"Tired," she mumbled. "Hungry."  
"I got something for you," he said.

He took out his phone and turned on the flashlight before starting to record. He opened his jeans and pulled his dick out. He was already rock hard. He stroked it slowly and beckoned a finger in the air.

"Suck me real good and you'll get real food afterwards," he said.  
"Can I get something to rest my knees on? The floor is really hard. I've been on it for... I don't know how long. What day is it?" She asked.

He pulled off his hoodie and t-shirt and threw them on the floor in front of him. She grabbed both items and got up on her knees on them.

"Thank you," she said.  
"Anytime, baby girl. When you ask nicely, you get what you want," he said.

That was a lie. If she asked nicely to be let go, he would never grant it.

"Now, on to the important part," he said. "No hands. Be a good girl."

She wrapped her lips around his dick and started sucking. He only let her control it for a few seconds before he grabbed the back of her head and started fucking her mouth as hard as he could. Like the week before he seemed to have a hunger that needed satiated right away. He growled loudly as he came. She did her best to swallow around his dick. He finally pulled out of her mouth and grinned down at her.

"Fuck, I missed you," he ran his thumb over her lips. "You're such a good girl. I won't have anymore trouble with you, will I?"  
"No," she said.  
"Okay, I'll be right back," he said.

She heard him walk out in the kitchen and open a cabinet. He came back shortly after with a chair and a light bulb. He stood up on the chair so he could reach the lamp in the ceiling. He handed her the plastic lamp shade. She watched as she changed the light bulb. The bathroom got bathed in light.

"There we go," he said. "Lamp shade, please."

She handed the plastic lamp shade back to him and he put it back in place. He stepped down from the chair. He took out a key and released her ankle.

"Let's get some food inside you," he said.

He grabbed the chair and walked back to the kitchen with her following right after. He placed the light bulb down on the kitchen table. It wasn't until that moment that she realized only he was in the house.

"Where are Seth and Dean?" She asked.  
"Home with their women since they kinda demanded them to spend at least a day with them," he chuckled. "Women, eh? Always so demanding. I get it though. They can't exactly tell them what they're doing here, and they can't bring them along for the fun either."

She didn't care why they weren't there. She was just happy that they weren't. She sat down on a chair, and his next words made her heart drop again.

"They'll be here tomorrow though," he said. "And so will a couple of other guys. You'll like them. Konnor and Victor. They're a tag team. And I really mean tag team. They tag team anything, including women."

He chuckled and winked at her. She couldn't believe him. He had said she would like them. He really was delusional.

"Risotto?" He asked. "I crave risotto."  
"I can't make that," she said.  
"I won't ask you to. I like to cook. And no offence, baby girl, but I don't want you near a hot pan. I trust you for now but you gotta keep proving yourself to me," he said.  
"I will," she said. "I promise."  
"I know you will," he smiled. "There really is a good girl inside you that just wants to obey. I can't wait to see all of her."

He started humming and turned to the stove. She watched as he started cooking risotto. She knew risotto was a dish that needed full attention. She grabbed the light bulb and put her hand under the table again.

"Almost done," he said.  
"Can I use the bathroom?" She asked.  
"Sure," he answered.

She got up and hoped he wouldn't notice the light bulb she was holding in front of her body as she walked out of the kitchen. She knew he was watching her. There was a clear path through the kitchen door to the bathroom door. She knew he was watching her go out there. She also knew he had to keep standing there if he didn't want the risotto to be destroyed.

She closed the door to the bathroom and let out a little gasp. She leaned her ear on the door but she couldn't hear him. He was still in the kitchen. She could only hope he wouldn't hear her. She smashed the light bulb down in the sink and pulled up the biggest shard. One thing she knew about light bulbs was that the glass was some of the sharpest glass. She waited 30 seconds, flushed the toilet and walked back to the kitchen with the shard in her hand.

"Food is served," Roman said.

He had placed the pan on the table. He had his phone in his hand, and it looked like he was texting someone. She moved in as fast as she could. She stabbed him in the throat three times. Blood was spurting out of each hole. He grabbed his throat and turned to look at her.

"You... Cunt..." He got out.

He walked towards her. For each step he took forward, she took one back. She held on to the shard so tight that the glass cut her own hand open. She didn't even feel it. She watched the big man take another five steps and then he finally crashed down on the floor. Tears were running down her face as she watched him for ten long seconds until she was absolutely sure he was never getting up. She let go of the shard and looked at her bloody hand. She went to the kitchen sink to clean it. She turned around, looked at Roman again and kicked him in the side.

"You bitch!" She kicked his face. "You fucking bitch!"

She grabbed his phone from the floor. It was still open on the text he had just sent to Dean.

_"Heavenly mouth."_

That was all it said. She realized she had been lucky. He had been on his phone which meant it was unlocked. She clicked her way into the settings and quickly turned off the password for the screensaver. Now she could access the phone at any given time as long as it wasn't shut off completely. She needed that phone.

She sat down, grabbed a fork and started eating out of the pan. Her mind didn't register how weird or wrong it seemed to be in that moment. She needed food. She hadn't eaten in four days. She kept eating until she felt full and more able to keep going.

She walked into the living room and found her panties, pants and sneakers left on the shelf from the day she arrived. Her t-shirt and bra had been cut to pieces. Instead she went out in the bathroom and grabbed Roman's t-shirt and hoodie. That would do for now. She walked back to the kitchen and started roaming through his pockets until she found his wallet and car keys. She looked at his phone again and found a text file saved with different passwords and codes. She chuckled when she saw the code for his credit card. She was in luck again.

"You owe me big time!" She snarled. "You fucking cunt! What was it you told me? Bad cunts get punished. You just got fucking punished, cunt!"

She left the guest house and walked out to his car. She adjusted the car seat and started the car. She drove to the nearest ATM and took out as much cash as she possibly could. Next stop was the first supermarket she came across. She pulled up the hood to shield herself from the cameras. She walked inside and bought a pair of scissors and some dark chocolate brown hair dye since that was the color her hair had been before she bleached it.

She went to the customer bathroom right after. No one would think twice about anyone being in there in a busy supermarket. She went into one of the bathrooms and looked in the mirror. The woman she saw in the mirror was gone. Dead and buried back in Roman's guest house.

She cut her hair up to between her shoulders and ears and made sure to get all the hair in a plastic bag. She then dyed her hair and kept time by looking at Roman's phone. She rinsed her hair of hair dye in the sink and put all the used items in the bag as well. She pulled the hood back up, walked out of the supermarket and out to the car.

She kept driving until she passed the state line and entered Georgia. The car was out of gas shortly after. She wasn't gonna keep it anyway. It had been the plan to let it take her as far as it could and then make it from there on her own.

She picked up Roman's phone from the seat next to her and started looking at all the video files he had made of her. She couldn't believe how many there were. There were times where she hadn't even seen him film but the videos were there to prove that he had. This was gonna be painful to do but it needed to be done. It wasn't like anyone knew who she was anyway but people needed to know these three sick men and what they were capable of doing. Roman might be dead but Seth and Dean were still out there.

"Fuck this!" She said.

She added every number in Roman's phone book in a shared group. She didn't care who was who or how they knew him. Everyone needed to know. Her heart skipped a beat at two names she recognized. Renee and Becky. These two women were about to have their worlds shattered. She added all the videos and sent them to everyone. To no surprise texts started coming in shortly after. People tried calling as well. She declined everything. Instead she opened Twitter. She knew Roman, Seth and Dean had a lot of fans. Seth had told her they were famous wrestlers. Twitter showed tweet after tweet being sent to Roman. She started typing a message to everyone.

_"These are your heroes. These are your idols. These are the people you think you know. I know them better than you do. I know their dark side. And now you do too. Freedom has never tasted sweeter."_

She uploaded each video Roman had made of her. Tweets started pouring in at an insane amount long before she was done. She didn't answer any of them. She dropped Roman's credit card and phone down at the bottom of the car. Her work was done. People could text, call and tweet all they wanted. She was done.

She got out of the car, closed the door and leaned up against the car. She inhaled sharply and tasted the fresh air. She knew people would look for her. She wasn't stupid. But they would look for the woman with long, blonde hair from the video. They would look in Florida until someone found Roman's car in Georgia. By that time she would be long gone. She had no idea where to go. She just knew she needed to keep going and get as far away as possible.

Seth and Dean would be punished. The evidence was there in the videos. Even if authorities couldn't do anything to them without her, they would still be punished. Friends and family would leave them. They would be fired. They would be alone. Their lives would be ruined.

Roman had already been punished. She didn't need to worry about him. All she had to worry about was herself and keep moving forward. Keep moving away from Florida and all the bad memories connected with that state. Keep moving for her own sake. Keep moving towards freedom.


End file.
